Water
by Sunshine Muncher
Summary: Maya and Axton play a prank on Zer0 while they are on Clap Trap's ship, this results in Maya getting a good dunk in the water, just not the way Zer0 and Axton planned...


**Okay so this was a really random idea I got after i got thrown into my pool against my will, clothes and all. Like literally for real. I just sorta had to write this book as soon as I got the idea.**

**so here it is.**

Maya groaned in annoyance. Two hours on this blasted ship of Clap Trap's and the little robot was still talking. No one could shut it up and Maya was just ready to throw it over board. But then they wouldn't have a guide.

"One day." Maya growled, her eyes following Clap Trap as he rolled back and forth across the deck.

"One day what?" Axton asked her looking up from cleaning his gun.

"One day, Clap Trap will wish he'd never been born and I will personally make sure of that."

Axton chuckled, "yeah, that'll be great when that happens, I call front row seats."

Maya laughed. This five hour trip with Clap Trap was not what she had in mind. She was also bored as hell, there being nothing but water for miles. She looked at Zer0 who was mute as ever since the trip started. He just sat there on top of the ship, either sleeping, or possibly deaf from Clap Traps endless talking and dub stepping.  
Which made Maya slightly nervous since she knew nothing about what he was going to do or thinking, which Salvador and Axton agreed on too, also the title assassin didn't sit well with any of them. Even Salvador made Maya less nervous, even though he was basically an insane violent rampaging god. Axton like Salvador was easy to figure out too, and therefore the most trustworthy. He was obviously a soldier, almost always out of it except for in the thick of battle, and he was arrogant and cocky. Though sometimes he was pretty funny and a good comic relief.

"I'm soo bored!" Maya flung her hands up in annoyance.

"Tell me about it." Axton groaned.

"Is Zer0 asleep, or awake? Or what the heck? I mean how can the guy stay sitting in one spot for two hours straight?!" Maya threw her arms up again.

Axton shrugged, then a mischievous grin crossed his face. Making Maya sigh knowing what he was going to do.

"Hey Maya, look what I found the other day." He pulled out a white sharpie marker, "I was trying to think of something to do with it."

Maya thought then had an idea, an insane idea, one that would for sure get her and Axton killed. Though it wasn't the first time they'd thought of something to prank Salvador and Zer0 with. Maya whispered in Axton's ear her plan and he faced her grinning stupidly, "good idea Maya."

Maya got up and followed Axton to the ladder. The commando climbed up the side quietly and tip toed up to Zer0, who now Maya knew was a sleep based on the "zzz" across his visor which signified he was sleeping. Maya covered her mouth to try to stifle the giggles she had coming on, even though she was thinking, oh god, oh god, we are gonna die...

Maya waited then Axton appeared five minutes later and beckoned her over a massive smile on his face. Maya climbed the ladder carefully and when she saw what Axton had done Maya almost fell over in a fit of laughter.

On his helmet was drawn a bunch of zebra stripes in white and a smiley face on his visor.

Maya knelt down trying to contain her laughter but kept looking up at the sleeping assassin and laughing as quietly as possible. Suddenly Zer0's head snapped up when Maya let out a particularily loud snort.

Axton smiled sheepishly trying not to laugh and threw the sharpie away.

Zer0 was up and looming over Maya who was now dying of laughter on the ground clutching her stomach.

"What is going on? Maya why are you laughing? what did you do?"

Maya looked up and broke into another fit of laughter when she saw the smiley face on his mask. "Ahhahah! Laughing too hard to answer, Axton was- you look like a freaking zebra hahahah!" Zer0 turned and faced Axton who was hitting the ground with his fist and tears were forming in his eyes from laughing.

Zer0 rushed down to the side of the boat where Salvador was also killing himself laughing and did in Maya's opinion the most hilarious thing ever. He screamed when he saw what Axton did.

Maya was killing herself and her chest hurt as Zer0 was frantically trying to clean off the smiley face. The assassin stalked over and growled, "Thanks a lot, you'll wish you'd never done that, idiots."

Maya and Axton didn't stop laughing for a good ten minutes, and they'd glance over and see Zer0 scrubbing his helmet and burst out giggling for the next half hour.

Finally the two settled down though less bored, they still were getting really antsy. Plus They were nervous about what Zer0 would do for revenge, because what he said was basically a promise of revenge. It was pretty unfortunate that Maya was completely exhausted after the events of the day, which was battling Captain Flynt and doing several jobs for Sir Hammerlock before that. Plus Clap Trap and boredom was putting her to sleep.

Maya didn't want to fall asleep either for fear of what Zer0 may do. Not that he'd hurt her or anything like that, but he was planning to prank her back way too obviously although Axton was the one who drew on him.

Maya leaned back and closed her eyes for what was supposed to be like ten seconds but this time she didn't wake up and fell deep into sleep, unfortunately for her.

Maya opened her eyes slowly realizing she wasn't on the ground anymore. Her eyes flew the rest of the way open to see Axton and Zer0 carrying her to the edge of the boat. Maya freaked out realizing what the were going to do. "Put me down!" Maya growled trying to twist out of their grasp. Zer0 had an "LOL" over his visor. And Axton shook his head and laughed.

They were at the edge while Maya was yelling profanities at the two holding her.

"Okay, on the count of three," Axton began.

"One..."

Maya tried desperately to escape.

"Two...

Maya focused her tattoos glowing.

"Three-oh shit..."

The three vault hunters were trapped in a glowing purple bubble.

"Ha!" Maya gloated, "now you can't throw me in the water!"

Axton looked then groaned. "Just one problem with that genius."

The boat had sailed a meter away and stopped while Salvador was killing himself laughing.

Maya grinned, "and that's why you don't mess with a siren genius."

Zer0 was floating in the bubble passively, deciding not to get into the developed argument that always happened between Maya and Axton after a prank.

"You had the marker!"

"We'll don't blame me, your the one who had the idea!"

"Um yeah, but maybe you shouldn't have pulled out the marker in the first place!"

"We'll you shouldn't have said your idea!"

"You could have just not drawn on Zer0's face!"

And on and on. Meanwhile Salvador was laughing his ass off. Maya turned her head and shouted, "if you're done laughing there, get Clap Trap to bring the boat back!"

Salvador grinned, "no, I think I'll stay and watch you three arguing. THIS IS HILARIOUS!"

Maya groaned. Stupid Axton, it was probably his brilliant plan to throw Maya in the water, which turned into one of the most embarrassing predicaments in her time on Pandora since she was stuck in her own phase lock while two of her companions were stuck gripping her arms and legs.

"Well this is great."

The three were floating in silence while Clap Trap was dub stepping in the background.

"Maya, if we wanna get out of this, you have to let us go." Axton said.

"Yeah, but I don't think you wanna be wet and frozen as well as me."

"Please Maya?"

"Hah! No way! This is funny!"

"HAHHAHHAH! If only I had a camera! You three are stuck in the worst predicament ever!"

"Shut up Salvador!"

"No amigos I think I'll stay here and laugh at you three!"

Maya smirked at Axton and Zer0, "this is what happens when you mess with a siren."

"Maya let us down," Zer0 sighed.

Maya smiled then all of a sudden released her phase lock, surprising her two companions, and they crashed into the water below.

"C-cold!" Axton shouted.

Zer0 floating in the water shivering said, "V-very cold in-indeed."

Maya rolled her eyes, "why d-don't you just talk without h-haikus already? Seriously!"

"No."

"Oh well, lets g-get back to the b-boat a-and get warm..."

**I don't know really...**

**leave a favourite or a review if you liked it though!**


End file.
